


De muur geeft mee

by Mierke



Category: '40-'45 - Tura/Blom/Van Laecke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Staf leeft
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Nadat Staf ontdekt wie hij echt is, vlucht hij naar Ierland. Louis blijft achter en probeert zo goed en zo kwaad als het kan een leven op te bouwen. Dan, 30 jaar na de oorlog, krijgt Louis opeens telefoon.
Relationships: Louis Segers & Staf Segers





	De muur geeft mee

**Author's Note:**

> Geschreven voor de prompt _Distance_ voor de [100 Fandom challenge](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Titel komt van een citaat van Mahler: "Ik beuk met mijn hoofd tegen de muur maar de muur geeft mee".

"Louis Segers. - Nee, Daphne!" Een lach ontsnapte Louis terwijl hij probeerde de hoorn buiten bereik van zijn kleindochter te houden. Het duurde even voor hij doorhad dat de andere kant van de lijn stil bleef.

"Met wie spreek ik?"

Daphne danste om hem heen, en Louis draaide nog eens om in een poging de telefoon niet te verliezen.

"Louis?"

De stem in zijn oor voelde als een mokerslag. Louis wankelde en strekte een arm uit om zich tegen de muur staande te houden.

"Louis? Ik ben het."

"Opa?" Daphne keek naar hem op, en legde een hand op zijn been. "Moet ik oma gaan halen, opa?"

Louis schudde zijn hoofd, en forceerde een glimlach om zijn kleindochter gerust te stellen.

"Ga jij maar even spelen," fluisterde hij. "Opa moet even met... opa moet even bellen."

Ze huppelde weg uit de gang, en de leegte die ze achterliet daalde drukkend neer.

"Staf?" Louis kreeg de naam nauwelijks uitgesproken, zo lang was het geleden dat hij het nog over zijn broer gehad had. Met zijn moeder nog, heel af en toe, in die eerste jaren, toen ze nog niet wisten of Staf was omgekomen in de oorlog of gevlucht was. Toen zij nog hoop had dat alles goed zou komen, dat Staf weer thuis zou komen, tot ze bezweek aan de pijn en het verdriet. Tussen hem en Sarah kwam het onderwerp gewoon niet ter sprake, en hij was laf genoeg om dat wel goed te vinden. Eenvoudiger zo, zonder het te moeten hebben over hoe zijn broer bijna haar dood geweest was, of over hoe ze al haar familie was verloren in een zaak die zijn broer had gesteund. Die twee delen van zijn leven waren zo moeilijk met elkaar te rijmen dat het soms leek alsof hij de een voor de ander had moeten inruilen.

"Louis." Staf klonk ouder, alsof Louis de rimpels in zijn stem kon horen. Bevreemdend, haast. Natuurlijk wist hij dat de jaren voortgingen, dat Staf net zoals Louis op zou groeien, maar in zijn hoofd was zijn broer toch altijd gebleven wie hij was voor de oorlog. Vijfentwintig jaar, student geneeskunde, zijn hele leven nog voor zich. Daar was zijn beeld van Staf bevroren, waar de oorlogsjaren geen vat op hem hadden, waar nog niets van dat alles gebeurd was.

"Ik mis je." Louis zei het, of Staf zei het, maar het klonk van beide kanten. Alsof drie woorden dertig jaar konden uitwissen.

"Daphne, dat is... je kleindochter?" _Defni_ , zei hij, de Ierse tongval duidelijk te horen, en Louis' knokkels werden wit rond het telefoonsnoer. Stom, hoe juist zoiets kleins de afstand tussen hen vergrootte.

"Ja, de jongste van onze oudste. Heb jij...?" Kinderen? Kleinkinderen? Een vrouw? Louis wilde alles weten, wilde zich een beeld kunnen vormen van hoe zijn oudste broer leefde, alsof het horen van zijn stem opeens dat verlangen naar _Louis-en-Staf_ terug had aangewakkerd.

"Ik? Nee, ik dacht altijd, 't is beter alleen. Ik heb genoeg mensen... 't Is beter alleen."

_Waarom bel je, Staf?_ De woorden lagen op het puntje van Louis' tong, maar hij durfde ze niet uit te spreken, te bang dat Staf neer zou leggen het moment dat er meer gezegd zou worden dan dit. Hij klonk zo broos, zo wankel. Het bleef stil, en dat was bijna pijnlijker dan alles wat ze hadden kunnen zeggen. Stil was het tussen hen nooit geweest, zelfs niet toen ze loodrecht tegenover elkaar stonden.

"Ik heb een nieuwe patiënt," begon Staf uiteindelijk. "Ik ben _family doctor."_

"Ah," zei Louis. Hij wilde die trots wel voelen die hij vroeger voelde als het over Staf de dokter ging, maar op dit moment bleef dat ver buiten bereik. Dat was wat hij nooit begrepen had, hoe iemand die zo slim was zich toch zo kon verliezen, hoe iemand wiens toekomst lag in mensen genezen zoveel mensenlevens kon verwoesten, en dat had de glans over het dokterschap wat uitgewist.

"Hij is zoals ik," ging Staf verder, en Louis probeerde zich voor te stellen hoe zijn omgeving eruitzag. Zat hij op een stoel in zijn spreekkamer, was hij thuis? Stond hij net zoals Louis in de gang? "Een Vlaming, meegesleept, gedreven tot daden die hij anders nooit gedaan zou hebben. Een collaborateur tegen wil en dank, noemde hij het, en misschien is dat te gemakkelijk een uitweg, maar we herkenden elkaar. Hij is al zijn familie verloren, en Louis, ik..."

Staf haalde diep adem, met een hapering, alsof hij probeerde zijn tranen tegen te houden.

"Ik weet dat ik iedereen in de steek heb gelaten. Tijdens en na de oorlog. Soms draaien ze hier in de oude cinema _The Great Train Robbery._ Ik moet hem altijd gaan kijken, maar ik zie geen scene op het beeld, alleen maar jij en ik."

"1903. Edwin S. Porter." Louis fluisterde de woorden, het automatisme zelfs na al die jaren nog zo ingeslepen dat hij bijna geen keus had. De tranen liepen nu ook over zijn wangen, stil en onverwacht. Wanneer had hij voor het laatst gehuild?

"Ja, precies." Een mengeling van een snik en een lach, en Louis wilde dat hij Staf kon zien, kon aanraken.

"Ik moet gaan, maar... Mag ik je nog eens bellen?"

Even aarzelde Louis. Was dat wel een goed idee? Hoe zou Sarah daar tegenover staan?

"Ja, natuurlijk," zei hij toch, want dit was Staf. _Staf_.

"Graag," voegde hij eraan toe, gemeend, zelfs door de pijn.

"Dank je. Tot volgende week."

Staf had neergelegd nog voor Louis kon antwoorden, en even stond Louis verdwaasd met de telefoon in zijn hand. Dan legde hij neer, en ging hij Daphne zoeken. Hij had beloofd haar te leren dammen.

* * *

Louis had een stoel neergezet. Dit keer geen kleindochter die hem kon komen afleiden, niet eens een vrouw die hem kon onderbreken. Hij was nooit eerder eenzaam geweest in zijn eigen huis, maar nu schrikte elk geluid hem op. Toen de telefoon eindelijk ging, was hij bijna te overdonderd om hem op te pakken, en pas na drie rinkelingen pakte hij de hoorn van de haak.

"Louis Segers."

"Ik was al bang dat je je bedacht had." Staf's woorden ruisten langs zijn oor in een onhoudbare snelheid en Louis lachte, van opluchting en herkenning. Alles had bij Staf altijd al snel moeten gaan, en dit voelde zo bekend.

"Nee, nee," stelde hij zijn broer gerust. "Ik zit al zolang te wachten dat ik even niet kon plaatsen wat het gerinkel van de telefoon betekende."

Staf lachte en Louis drukte de hoorn steviger tegen zijn oor.

"Zou je me meer willen vertellen? Over je leven?" vroeg Staf, en Louis vertelde. Hij vertelde over de trouw met Sarah, en over de drie kinderen die ze gekregen hadden. Over wat een lastige baby Antonia was geweest, over Anna's eerste stapjes, Andreas' moeilijke geboorte. Over hoe ze daarna beslist hadden, _niet meer_ , omdat Sarah bijna in het kraambed overleden was. Hij vertelde over Antonia's trouw, en over het gevoel van zijn eerste kleinkind in handen te houden. Over de garage, over klanten die dachten dat ze alles beter wisten en mensen die hij had kunnen helpen.

Staf vertelde over het afmaken van zijn studie, over hoe blij hij was dat er bij geneeskunde zoveel Latijn werd gebruikt omdat dat de overgang naar een andere taal wat had verzacht. Hij vertelde over feesten met zijn klasgenoten na het behalen van zijn diploma, en over de _family doctor_ bij wie hij begonnen was daarna. Over hoe hij via via in Sneem terecht was gekomen, en daar een leven had opgebouwd. Hij sprak met liefde over zijn patiënten, over hoe hij na Engels ook nog _Gaelige_ had moeten leren, over geboortes en sterfgevallen.

Ze spraken niet over de dingen die hen uit elkaar gedreven hadden, niet vandaag. Dat zou nog wel komen, dacht Louis. Het hoefde niet allemaal ineens. Voor vandaag was het genoeg om Staf weer even dichtbij te hebben, om zich een beeld te kunnen vormen van hoe zijn broer daar leefde in het verre Ierland. Vandaag even geen oorlog.

"Tot volgende week?" vroeg hij, toen ze afscheid namen, en hij verbaasde zich over hoe hard zijn hart in zijn keel bonsde, alsof Staf elk moment nog kon zeggen, dit was een vergissing, nu is het gedaan.

"Tot volgende week," antwoordde Staf, en Louis kon de glimlach in zijn stem nog horen, lang nadat de congestietoon was verdwenen.

* * *

"Ik weet niet of ik het je al heb vergeven," zei Louis een week later, en hij schrok van zichzelf. Was dat nu de manier om een gesprek te beginnen? Wat als Staf oplegde, hem nooit meer wilde zien of horen, alleen omdat hij te bot was? Maar dit ging om _Sarah_ , en om haar familie, en om al die andere mensen die met dezelfde pijn rondliepen, die dagen vol verdriet hadden omdat het dagen van blijdschap hadden moeten zijn en het niet meer waren.

"Dat verwacht ik ook niet," zei Staf, en even bleef de stilte tussen hen hangen, rekte de afstand uit tot nog heel veel verder dan de 1.000 km die hen scheidde.

"Mag ik..." Louis hoorde de aarzeling in Staf zijn stem, en wachtte tot zijn broer de juiste woorden had gevonden.

"Ik wil je graag mijn verhaal vertellen," zei Staf. "Niet om iets goed te praten. Ik weet nu dat wat ik toen deed onvergeeflijk was, en ik weet ook dat er geen woorden zijn die die daden en de gevolgen ervan kunnen uitwissen. Maar ik zou je graag vertellen waarom. Als je luisteren wilt."

Ongewild keerden Louis' gedachten terug naar hun gesprek die dag bij het vliegtuig, toen ze elkaar ontmoetten als vijanden. Toen had hij het niet willen horen, te druk bezig met het verachten van zijn broer, te druk bezig met het overleven van een oorlog die Staf aan het voeren was. Maar hij had het zich wel veel afgevraagd. Nooit hardop, natuurlijk, er was niemand om dat soort vragen aan te stellen, maar de vraag was blijven suizen in zijn hoofd.

"Ja," zei hij dus nu, en hij kronkelde de draad tussen zijn vingers, dankbaar dat hij er opnieuw voor had gekozen om een stoel in de hal te zetten, om Sarah op wandeling te sturen. Ze wist dat hij met Staf belde, maar ze hadden er nog niet over gepraat, Louis nog altijd te laf om dat gesprek onder ogen te zien. Misschien na vandaag. Misschien als hij meer kon zeggen over wat zijn broer had bezield. Misschien als hij uit kon leggen dat Staf niet alleen zijn familie was, maar ook altijd zijn andere helft was geweest, en dat er toen Staf belde een deel in hem op zijn plaats was gevallen waarvan hij zich niet eens meer bewust was geweest dat het ontbrak.

"Ik had vrienden," begon Staf. "Of nu ja, vrienden. Studiegenoten. Bij die eerste bijeenkomst in het Sportpaleis - weet je nog?"

"Maar al te goed," antwoordde Louis, en hij voelde als altijd de misselijkheid als hij terugdacht aan die dag. Hoe hij zich had laten meeslepen, had meegescandeerd, meegezongen over hun eigen Vlaanderen. Het had tien jaar geduurd voor hij er opnieuw met Sarah over had durven spreken, en haar gesmeekt had hem te vergeven. Ze had met hem gelachen en hem over de haren gestreken en gevraagd of hij nu echt dacht dat die ene avond van idiotie zwaarder telde dan de jaren die hij in het verzet gestreden had.

"Ik was geïnspireerd," zei Staf. "Onder mijn vrienden waren veel Vlaamsgezinden, en ik dreef mee. Of nee, dat klinkt te gemakkelijk. Ik deed mee, enthousiast en vurig, want ik dacht dat ze gelijk hadden. Dat wij gelijk hadden."

Even bleef het stil.

"Ik weet niet of ik het goed uitleg," vervolgde Staf. "Na dertig jaar zijn de details ook wat vervaagd. Maar het was die opzweping waar ik mij door had laten overtuigen, en ik dacht, ik wist, dat ik jou beschermde. Het was mijn taak om jou te beschermen, je was mijn broer. Ik dacht dat ik beter wist, dat ik de antwoorden had die jij niet kon zien. Ik deed het voor jou, voor jouw toekomst, onze toekomst. Ik geloofde in wat ik deed."

Louis wist niet zo goed wat te zeggen, en staarde naar de muur.

"Ik weet nog hoe ik erachter kwam dat Sarah Joods was," zei hij uiteindelijk. "Ik kwam haar opzoeken, je had mij aangespoord. Dat was net na die bijeenkomst waar je het over had. Ze... De Weert kwam langs, Sarah's familie was opgepakt. Ze speelde Brahms, want ze mocht geen Mahler meer spelen. Kan je je dat indenken? Ze mocht geen Mahler meer spelen."

Hij glimlachte.

"In het jaar na de oorlog, nadat ik voldoende bij elkaar gespaard had om een nieuwe cello voor haar te kopen, speelde ze niet anders. Het was haar manier om haar identiteit terug te claimen. Die kon ze terugkrijgen. Haar familie was ze kwijt. Brahms heb ik nooit meer gehoord."

Het was stil. Misschien waren hun verschillen te groot om te overbruggen.

"Ik moet gaan," zei Louis, en hij legde de hoorn neer. Hij probeerde rustig in en uit te ademen, maar de druk op zijn borstkas maakte het bijna onmogelijk. Hij had altijd gedacht dat de nieuwe familie die hij met Sarah had opgebouwd zou volstaan, dat die de leegte die de oude had achtergelaten zou kunnen vullen. Het was een gedachte geweest waar hij zich aan had vastgeklampt, want hoe had het anders kunnen gaan? Er was niemand meer over.

* * *

"Sarah Segers."

Sarah balanceerde de kom soep die ze voor haar man had gemaakt in één hand, en de hoorn van de telefoon in de andere. Het was te hopen dat dit niet te lang zou duren, anders was het al koud nog voor het Louis kon doen opknappen.

Het bleef stil aan de andere kant van de hoorn, en wat geïrriteerd herhaalde ze haar naam.

"Sarah."

Alleen jaren van een huishouden vol drukke kinderen zorgde ervoor dat de soepkom niet op de grond uiteen kletterde. Ze zakte voorzichtig door haar benen, trok wat aan het snoer dat net niet lang genoeg wilde zijn, en ging tegen de muur zitten, de kom naast haar op de grond.

"Staf," zei ze en ze viel stil. Zondagavond, zeven uur. Ze had wel geweten dat Louis met zijn broer sprak, maar ze waren door zijn plotseling opgekomen en stevige griep volledig de tijd uit het oog verloren.

"Je legt de hoorn niet neer," zei Staf hoopvol, alsof dat iets betekende, alsof dat meer was dan pure shock.

"Het toestel staat te ver."

"Sarah, ik-" Hij haalde diep adem. "Ik weet dat wat ik heb gedaan onvergeeflijk was. Ik zat fout en er zijn geen woorden genoeg om je te vertellen hoe zeer het me spijt."

"Dat is makkelijk," beet ze hem toe. "Maar weet je ook wat je spijt? Weet je wat je allemaal hebt aangericht? Nee, want op het moment dat alles kapot viel, ben jij ervandoor gegaan. Je hebt op geen enkel moment in je bestaan de moeilijke weg gekozen."

"Ik houd jou niet persoonlijk verantwoordelijk voor wat er met mijn familie is gebeurd," ging ze verder. "Dat was de oorlog. Ik geloof wat je Louis hebt verteld, dat je het deed om hem te beschermen. Maar juist daarom houd ik je wel verantwoordelijk voor alles wat er is gebeurd nadat je bent vertrokken. Nadat de oorlog voorbij was en je familie hier achterbleef. Voor Marie, die werd kaalgeschoren en vernederd, die gevlucht is naar een plek waar niemand haar kende om een waardig leven op te kunnen bouwen, die alles voor jou had opgegeven en die jij gewoon achterliet. Voor je moeder, die kapotging van verdriet, die niet eens wist of je nog leefde tot die stomme ansichtkaart in 1950. Voor Louis, die je naam niet eens meer durft uit te spreken."

Staf zweeg.

"Tot vier weken terug had ik jouw naam in geen 25 jaar meer gehoord, Staf. Daar houd ik je verantwoordelijk voor. Dat zou je moeten spijten. Het is niet enkel mijn familie die je verwoest hebt, maar die van Louis."

"Ik moet gaan," voegde ze eraan toe, terwijl ze met moeite overeind kwam. "Louis' soep wordt koud."

Ze hing op zonder te wachten op enige reactie uit Ierland.

* * *

"Louis Segers."

"Ik was bang." De woorden tuimelden uit Staf zijn mond alsof hij ze al een week aan het repeteren was. "Alles was veranderd. Opeens was mijn hele leven mijn leven niet meer, en ik wist niet wat te doen of waarheen. Ik wilde weten wie ik was, maar hoe moest ik dat doen in een land waar naar mijn daden zou worden gekeken en niet naar mijn motivatie? Hoe kon ik blijven in een Antwerpen dat mij vijandig gezind was, dat elke mogelijkheid aan zou grijpen om zich op mij te wreken?"

Louis leunde met zijn hoofd tegen de muur, dankbaar voor de stoel die hem stevig overeind hield. "Ik was zo opgelucht toen je nog bleek te leven. Vijf jaar hebben we in doodsangst geleefd, Staf, vijf jaar gedacht dat we na ons vader ook jou verloren waren, en niemand die ons kon vertellen hoe of waar. Mama heeft zelfs nog via Rothmans geprobeerd te achterhalen of de Duitsers misschien wisten waar je was."

"Ons vader?"

"Oh, dat... Jij was al weg toen. Op 16 december 1944 werd de Rex gebombardeerd. Ons vader heeft het niet overleefd."

Er viel een stilte, enkel onderbroken door onderdrukte snikken uit Ierland. "Ons moeder?"

"Een paar jaar na die ansichtkaart." Louis haalde een paar keer diep adem in een poging zijn eigen emoties onder controle te krijgen. "Na een hele korte ziekte. De dokters zeiden dat haar lichaam het gewoon had opgegeven."

"Je bleef alleen achter."

Louis knikte, al wist hij dat Staf hem niet kon zien. "Met Sarah. Mama heeft haar kleinkinderen nog allemaal kunnen vastpakken. Als ik haar te veel begin te missen, klamp ik me daaraan vast."

"Het spijt me zo."

Louis haalde zijn schouders op in een nonchalance die hij niet voelde. "Jij was ook alleen."

De woorden werden te zwaar, de emoties te ongrijpbaar, dus het gesprek ging verder op Staf's nieuwe patiënt, op Louis' collega's, op de stormen die Sneem blank hadden gezet, op de bekerkansen van Beerschot en het Eurovisiesongfestival. Kleine dingen, en Louis voelde zich dichter bij Staf dan hij in 25 jaar gedaan had.

* * *

"Ik keek altijd zo naar je op." Het was een week later, en Louis had veel met Sarah gesproken over Staf, over alle emoties die de gesprekken naar boven rakelden. "Je was mijn held. Je was dan wel een jaar jonger, maar wat jij zei, was waar."

Hij haalde schokkerig adem, veegde een hand over zijn ogen in een poging de tranen tegen te houden. "Weet je nog, dat je zei dat Sarah toch niets voor mij was, op de dag dat je Marie ten huwelijk vroeg? Ik geloofde je. Ik vond haar leuk en charmant en aantrekkelijk, maar jij had gezegd dat ze voor mij te hoog gegrepen was, en ik geloofde je."

"Soms ben ik bang," vervolgde hij, toen Staf zweeg, "voor wat er gebeurd zou zijn zonder Sarah. Ik was het niet eens met wat je deed, maar zou ik me uiteindelijk hebben laten meeslepen? Zou je me hebben overtuigd? Zou ik ook geëindigd zijn in een Duits uniform, zeker van de onmenselijkheid van Joden? Hoeveel levens zou ik hebben verwoest als ik niet verliefd was geworden?"

"Nooit." Staf's stem was helder, alsof er voor hem geen twijfel mogelijk was. "Jij hebt een hart dat verder kijkt dan de meeste mensen kunnen denken. Zelfs voor Sarah probeerde je mij al tegen te houden, probeerde je al duidelijk te maken dat een menigte je kan opzwepen om dingen te doen waar je niet in gelooft. Jij zag de mens in iedereen. Je wilde zelfs de Duitsers hun eten nog opscheppen."

"Die oudere was een klier," zei Louis met een glimlach. "Maar die jongere, die Rothmans, die deed ook maar wat hem opgedragen werd."

"Kijk, dat bedoel ik." Staf lachte. "Jij zou nooit de kant van de Duitsers hebben gekozen. Sarah was gewoon extra motivatie."

"Dank je," fluisterde Louis. Het was misschien vreemd, want Sarah had hem dat ook keer op keer gezegd, maar het was gemakkelijker om Staf te geloven. Misschien omdat Staf wist hoe het was om wel voor de haat en de vijandigheid te kiezen. Als hij niet geloofde dat Louis dat gedaan zou hebben... "Dank je."

"Natuurlijk, broerke."

Voor de eerste keer sinds de gesprekken begonnen, viel er een stilte de niet benauwd of ongemakkelijk was, maar gewoon, een stilte.

* * *

"Heb je je kinderen ooit...?" Staf zweeg, maar Louis kon de vraag wel invullen. Over mij verteld? Weten ze dat ik besta? Weten ze wat ik gedaan heb?

"Het is moeilijk, beslissen wat je je kinderen al dan niet vertelt over de oorlog," zei Louis. "Niets vertellen vonden we geen optie, daarvoor was de oorlog nog te scherp, daarvoor waren de gevolgen ook te groot. Het idee dat er binnen dertig jaar weer een oorlog zou kunnen beginnen... Bovendien, onze kinderen zijn Joods."

Zijn adem stopte even. Het idee dat zijn kinderen... Louis schudde zijn hoofd. De oorlog was voorbij. "We hadden ze niet veel over jou verteld. Dat je gevlucht bent na de oorlog, maar niet eens waarom. Tot ze vragen begonnen te stellen. Antonia was slim genoeg om een en een bij elkaar op te tellen."

"Dus ze haten mij." Staf klonk verslagen, en Louis wilde dat hij door de telefoonlijn kon reiken en hem aan kon raken.

"Ze kennen jou niet," verbeterde Louis. "We hebben verteld dat je jong was, en je had laten opzwepen. We hebben verteld dat je tegen het einde van gedachten veranderde maar dat het toen al te laat was voor jou, voor de oorlog, voor ons. Andreas is er jaren van overtuigd geweest dat je hem wel moest haten, Joden nog steeds moest haten, dat je kennelijk niet echt van gedachten was veranderd, anders was je wel naar huis gekomen om hem te leren kennen."

"Louis-"

"Ik weet dat het niet waar is. En hij ondertussen ook." Even zweeg Louis, toen waren de woorden eruit voor hij er te veel over na kon denken: "Maar hij zou je wel graag leren kennen. Kom naar België, Staf. Maak kennis met je familie. We willen je allemaal zien. Ik wil je zien."

Staf zweeg, en Louis greep het uitblijven van een directe nee aan. "Je hebt ondertussen Ierse papieren, zeker? Niemand die gaat weten wie je bent."

"Stephen Kelly," bevestigde Staf. "Maar Louis, iedereen in Antwerpen kende mij toch. Geen schijn van kans dat ik daar kan zijn zonder dat iemand mij herkent en een reden heeft om mij aan te geven. Ik denk niet dat ik dat... Daar ben ik niet dapper genoeg voor."

"Je hoeft niet naar Antwerpen te komen." Louis voelde zijn hart sneller kloppen bij het idee dat Staf echt leek te willen. Hier was een oplossing voor te vinden, dat moest. "Andreas woont in Oostende. Lotte is zwanger van hun eerste. Dat zou... Het zou fantastisch zijn als je hem of haar zou willen komen ontmoeten."

* * *

"Opa, wie is dat?" Daphne trok aan zijn mouw, en Louis keek over het strand naar de man die ze aanwees. Hij wankelde, zijn voeten vonden even geen houvast meer in het losse zand. Daar, op nog geen twintig meter afstand, stond Staf. Hij leunde op een wandelstok, een bril op zijn neus. De jaren hadden zich duidelijk afgetekend op zijn gezicht.

Louis kon niet meer bewegen. Stokstijf stond hij, terwijl zijn hersenen probeerden te begrijpen wat zijn ogen zagen.

"Ben je echt hier?"

"Het is nogal een trip," zei Staf. "Ze zouden er een film over moeten maken."


End file.
